


Incautious

by cofax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He owed her everything. But after nine months, he needed more than just hiding and running. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incautious

"No," said Lenore.

John moved to the window, peering out through the heavy curtains; still too bright out. He could feel the daylight dragging at him, slowing him down. "The cops won't do anything, you know that."

"That doesn't make it our problem." She went to the sink and filled the kettle. They didn't gain any nutrition from solid food, but liquids would sometimes stave off the pangs for a while. Lenore preferred teas, the fruitier the better. "It's not safe."

"It's never safe," John acknowledged. "But it's not safe for them, either. And we can help; why shouldn't we?"

A car went by: some rattle-trap old Pinto with Illinois plates. John relaxed, drumming his fingers on the windowsill. He'd been inside for two days, and hunger aside, the itch to move was thrumming in him.

She turned and leaned against the counter, staring at him thoughtfully. She was lovely, he thought: warmly curved, with an engaging smile when she chose to use it. But mostly she was solemn, introverted, _cautious_. It was why she'd lived so long, he knew. She was so very careful: even with him, whom she'd found in an alley behind a butcher, desperate for something to stave off the bloodlust.

He owed her everything. But after nine months, he needed more than just hiding and running. There was something out there killing people, and he could save them. "Let me go," he said, pleading. "You can stay, but let me go."

Her eyelids dropped as she considered. The kettle whistled and she poured the tea. "Tonight," she finally said, carrying the mug to the table and putting it down next to the map and the newspaper. "But we can't be seen."

John looked back at her, at the dark eyes that had seen so many more deaths than he ever had. "Okay," he said. He knew how to be stealthy. "Okay."


End file.
